I'm Not So Lonely Anymore
by Kativa-chan
Summary: At the age of three, Naruto was so happy to be adopted by the Uchiha's. He had a family and wasn't alone anymore. But how long would it last? Prequel to 'You're Cute When You Scream', but can be a stand alone story.
1. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the prequel to 'You're Cute When you Scream'. It's the story of Naruto's life with the Uchiha's before the massacre. Can be a stand alone piece, though, if you want to read just this.

This will be only a few chapters. One for each year Naruto is with the Uchiha's, and maybe a few extra random ones.

Remember that everyone except Naruto is two years older then they are in the anime. So the Uchiha massacre happens when Sasuke is 9, and Itachi is 15.

All the Uchiha names that I use are accurate and are the actual names of said Uchiha relative.

* * *

><p>"I want a little brother! Aniki protects me, so I want someone to protect too!" 4 year old Sasuke told his parents. He nagged and begged for the past year.<p>

Mikoto and Fugaku had talked for a long time, and they decided they were going to adopt. Sasuke's wishes being the majority of the reason. They would adopt a child in one year.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mikoto? You do know how much the villagers hate him." Uchiha Fugaku asked his wife.

Uchiha Fugaku was from the prestigious Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in Konoha. Fugaku and Mikoto had 2 children. Uchiha Itachi, age 11, and Uchiha Sasuke, age 5. Fugaku and Mikoto wanted another child (and Sasuke wanted a little brother), but sadly, Mikoto couldn't sire any more children. So, Mikoto had decided to adopt. And the child they were adopting was…

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was currently 3 years old, and hated by a majority of Konoha. The reason was because 3 years ago a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. It had 9 long tails, and when one was swung, it was capable of creating an earthquake or tsunami. The fourth Hokage (Yondaime) gave up his life to seal Kyuubi inside of a newborn baby. That baby was Naruto.

Many people hated Naruto because of the fact that Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. But that wasn't what Yondaime wanted. Yondaime wanted everyone to respect Naruto…they wanted him to be seen as a hero.

"I know how much they hate him. That's why I want to do this. He's such a sweet little child. And he needs love. We can provide it for him." Mikoto said as she spotted Naruto sitting alone outside the Academy. He was sitting on a swing, starring sadly at the group of children who were playing together. Uchiha Sasuke was among them.

"Naruto?" A voice broke Naruto from his glaring game to look up at the two Uchiha who approached him.

"Hello." Naruto said quietly as he got up off the swing.

"Hello Naruto. I'm Uchiha Fugaku, and this is my wife Mikoto. We'll be your new parents."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Being only 3, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Parents?" Naruto asked slowly. He didn't have parents. All the other kids had parents. He saw them leave with them everyday, while Naruto was left alone.

"Yes, you're going to come home with us now. You'll meet your aunts and uncles and cousins, and most importantly, you'll meet your older brothers! Naruto, you'll have a family now." Mikoto said as she picked up Naruto and held him against her chest as she walked over to pick Sasuke up.

"Family…" Naruto said happily as he nuzzled into Mikoto's shoulder.

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto called out to her son, who immediately ran up to her. Mikoto put Naruto down gently, and hugged Sasuke.

"Okasan, who's he?" Sasuke asked, pointing to Naruto, who looked away in response.

"He's your new little brother. So you have to be nice to him. You're a big brother now Sasuke. You'll love him right Sasuke? He's your _younger_ brother, so you have to protect him no matter what." Fugaku said.

'_I'm going to be a big brother now? And I have to protect him no matter what?__ I have someone to protect now!'_

"Okay chichiue!" Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand within his own. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his innocent blue eyes, and Sasuke smiled.

'_He's so cute…'_

Sasuke held out his hand and motioned for Naruto to take it. Naruto did, and the two walked beside their parents.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima! Itachi, where are you?" Mikoto asked as the three Uchiha, and one Uzumaki entered the house. Naruto looked around in awe. This place was huge!<p>

"Sasuke, show Naruto his new room. It's the one right next to yours. When we find Itachi, we'll be right up."

"Okay okasan! Come on Naruto!" Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand and the two raced up the stairs, passing Sasuke's room on the way.

"Wow! My room?" Naruto asked as he entered the room. It was huge! And so was the bed. Not like that had to do with anything…But it would be nice to sleep in the middle of it!

"Yeah, it's your room. Okasan and chichiue were working on it. But I didn't know why. But now I do. I have a little brother now!" Sasuke said as he sat on Naruto's bed, and patted the space beside him, silently telling the younger boy to sit next to him, who obliged happily.

"I always wanted a little brother." Sasuke said.

"I always wanted a family." Naruto responded.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, hello there." A boy walked in, he looked like he was 11 or so. He looked so much like Sasuke, most likely an older brother or cousin.

"Umm, hello." Naruto said shyly, and stood up.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun. I'm your eldest brother. Our parents wouldn't stop talking about you. They keep saying how much potential you have, but I'll have to see that for myself, won't I?" Itachi said as he bent down to Naruto's level and hugged him gently, Naruto smiled, and in return, hugged him back.

"Welcome to the Uchiha family ototo."

And Naruto's final thought before falling asleep that night was:

_So this is what a family is like?_

Moments later, Mikoto came to tuck Naruto in, but said boy was already fast asleep. She smiled and pulled the covers up to his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and glanced at him one more time before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello Naruto. I'm your aunt Uruchi, and this is your uncle Teyaki. We own the Uchiha sweet rice crackers shop. So, if you'd ever like anything, make sure you stop by!" She said cheerfully as she patted Naruto's cheek slightly.<p>

"Thanks ojisan, obasan!" Naruto said as his parents led him away. They were currently introducing him to his new family, which consisted of many, many people.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke certainly seems happy, don't you think? Naruto's been here a month, and those two are inseparable. I'm so happy, but I do want Naruto to spend some time with Itachi" Mikoto asked her husband as she prepared dinner. He was sitting at the table, keeping her company. Many times, Sasuke kept her company while she was cooking, but he was currently playing with his new little brother.<p>

"Oh yes. He loves Naruto a lot. I'm sure Itachi will have his turn. If he wants to that is, because he doesn't seem to like Naruto too much." Fugaku responded.

"Do you think it's because of Kyuubi?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I doubt Itachi knows that Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, since you're a little brother that means that you have to behave and not pester Itachi or Sasuke. If they want to be alone, then you must leave them alone. And you have to love them no matter what. As you grow older, they may sometimes tease you, but that's a normal thing. That doesn't mean that they don't love you. No, they love you more then anything, even if they don't show it. Just remember that, ok Naruto?" Mikoto said as she dried his wet hair.<p>

"Okay okasan!" Naruto responded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out as he entered the older boy's room. Naruto had been there for about 4 months now, and he came to realized that Sasuke was not a morning person. But it was already 11 AM, and Sasuke was usually up by now. So Naruto, being the cute loving person he is, went to check up on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Do you want me to get okasan?" Naruto asked as he shook Sasuke slightly. Naruto was still very young, so his words weren't as clear as Sasuke's were.

"Naruto, I don't feel well. Can you go get okasan please?" Sasuke asked as he turned to the blonde, Sasuke's eyes were red (With sickness, not the sharingan) and there were rings underneath his eyes. His skin was pale and clammy.

"Okay Sasuke! Be right back!"

"He only has a cold; I don't see why he needs such strong medicine." Itachi said as his mother grabbed a pen and paper, and began writing something down.

"He's only a young child Itachi, he needs strong medicine." She said as she handed Itachi the paper.

"Go to the drug store, and get him the things on the list. And take Naruto with you! He's your little brother as well, so you need to spend time with him."

"But I want to stay with Sasuke, okasan!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto sweetie, if you stay with Sasuke, you'll also get sick. And Itachi will be sad if you don't go with him, you don't want to hurt Itachi's feelings, do you Naruto?"

"No okasan, I'll go!" Naruto said. Itachi smirked slightly and took the little boys hand, leading him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Aniki, where are we going? We already got the medicine, what else do we need? We have to get back don't we? What if Sasuke gets even sicker?" Naruto asked as his eldest brother led him somewhere away from their house.<p>

"You like ice cream right Naruto? So, why not go get some?" At this, Naruto's face lit up.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

"What flavor do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Uhhmmm…I want chocolate! No, vanilla! No, no, no! Strawberry.  
>I don't know…"<p>

"Ok, I'll get you chocolate vanilla mix, and I'll get strawberry, and we'll share." Itachi said as he paid the man.

"Thank you aniki!" Naruto said happily as Itachi handed him a cone.

"Of course Naruto…"

* * *

><p>It was now 11 months that Naruto had lived with the Uchiha family, and he had never been happier. Itachi and Sasuke were great big brothers who loved him dearly and protected him. While his parents let cared for him, and taught him how to be a little brother.<p>

Being only 3, Naruto still didn't understand much, but there was one thing he understood.

He loved the Uchiha's more then anything else in the world, especially Sasuke. And nothing would ever change that. No matter what happened, he would love them.


	2. Four

A year later, laughter could be heard within the huge Uchiha backyard. Naruto had quickly grown to love his new family and vice versa. His new parents cared very deeply for him. But they had let Naruto keep his last name. For some reason, they thought it would be safer for him. Although they all strived to protect him, they knew he couldn't protect him from the hatred in the village forever. One day, they'd tell him about Kyuubi, but for now Mikoto and Fugaku enjoyed watching him play outside with Sasuke. They enjoyed watching Naruto be so happy. And they didn't want to ruin that happiness right now.

Sasuke and Naruto got along so well. It actually amazed Fugaku and Mikoto. Brothers did normally fight, because the older brother was usually jealous of the younger brother, or vice-versa. But Sasuke only wanted to make Naruto happy. And he wanted to protect him more then anything.

"Wow Sasuke! It's so huge back here! I can get lost!" Little 4-year old Naruto said as he looked around the huge backyard. 6 year old Sasuke stood behind him, smiling.

Sasuke glanced to his left and saw something shining. He walked over and picking up the shining object. It was an orange stone, almost like a rock, except it was shaped like a large diamond. He raised it up high and watched as it shimmered in the sun.

'_Hmm, Naruto likes orange, maybe he'll like this.'_

"Here Naruto, I found this. Maybe you'll like it."

"Wow! It's so nice! Thanks Sasuke-niisan!" Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and let the pretty stone shine in the sun. It was a weird shade of orange, and it was something he'd never seen before.

"It's weird though. I wonder what it is." Sasuke pondered. It wasn't an ordinary stone, nor was it a diamond.

"It doesn't matter, because I'll treasure it forever, no matter what! Because you gave it to me! And Sasuke-chan is one of my precious people."

Sasuke smiled. He loved making Naruto happy.

"Sasuke-chan! Come on, let's play tag! You're it! Come catch me now, come on come on!" Naruto said cheerfully as he ran away from the older boy.

"Heh, you think you can get away from me Naruto? Think again!" Naruto ran faster as Sasuke ran to catch him.

"Aniki, look! It's so pretty!" Naruto said as he chased after a large butterfly, attempting to catch it. Sasuke was still sleeping, while Itachi and Naruto were currently relaxing in the backyard. Itachi sat quietly, watching his littlest brother try to catch the butterfly.

At this point, the pretty butterfly landed on Itachi's knee. Both boys froze.

"Aniki! Stay still!" Naruto said as he slowly walked up to Itachi, who, grabbed the butterfly by the wings.

"Look Naruto, it's not that hard to catch." Itachi said as he held the insect by its wings, it was moving around, trying it's hardest to get away.

"A...aniki, you're hurting it! Let go! Please let go!" Naruto whined as he watched the butterfly struggle, tears slowly slipping out of his eyes.

"Beauty is a wonderful thing isn't it Naruto? But beauty blinds people. They fail to see other things in life." Itachi said as he crushed the insect, Naruto's eyes widened and he started to sob. Itachi dropped the thing and walked over to Naruto. He picked up the crying boy and brought him inside, leaving the dead butterfly to rot and get picked up by ants.

"Why is crying Itachi?" Mikoto asked as Itachi placed Naruto on a chair. He took a paper towel a dried Naruto's eyes. Naruto stopped crying, but every now and then there was a small sniffing sound coming from the boy.

"He fell." Itachi lied.

"Oh, Naruto, are you okay?" Mikoto asked as she bent down to look him over.

Naruto looked up to Itachi, and said boy glared at him, silently telling him not to say a word.

"Yeah, I'm okay Okasan!" Naruto said happily and hopped off the chair, with the intention of waking Sasuke up.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think aniki would want for his birthday?" Naruto asked as the two were eating lunch.

"I don't know Naruto, want to go ask him?" Sasuke asked as he took a bite out of an onigiri.

"No! That'll ruin the surprise!" Naruto said as he waved his hands up and down.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked as he walked into the room.

"NOTHING!" Both boys yelled quickly, causing Itachi to cock an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, look! That necklace, it looks like aniki would like it right? (1)" Naruto pointed to a necklace. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Naruto were currently in a jewelry store. Mikoto was looking for a new gold necklace. She had a heart-shaped locket. Within it were two pictures. On one side, was a picture, on the other side, was a picture of her three sons.

"Yeah! I think he'll like it. Let's ask okasan!"

"Ask me what Sasuke?"

"Look, Naruto and I want to get that for aniki. Can we?" Sasuke asked as he pressed his face against the glass, but the man behind the counter shooed him away.

"Okay, if you two think he'll like it…I'll take this necklace and the one in that case." The last part was directed at the sales man.

"Alright, would you like any of them wrapped?" The man asked lazily.

"Yes, this necklace here. Thank you!"

"Happy birthday aniki!" Naruto and Sasuke said together as they handed him the box. He opened it slowly, and stared at the necklace in silence for a few moments.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes I do." Itachi said as he put it on.

"It looks nice on you aniki!" Naruto said. Itachi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, before hugging them both.

"Shisui!" Naruto called out to his cousin. Shisui was another extraordinary Uchiha. He had spiked up black hair, that looked a lot like Naruto's, and he had black eyes, just like the rest of the Uchiha clan. He was a bit older than Itachi, and he was also Itachi's best friend. He was actually a lot like Itachi, but at the same time, a complete opposite. It was like Itachi was the dark part, and Shisui was the light.

"Hello there Naruto-chan, how are you today?" Shisui asked as he swung his legs into the water. His sandals lay sloppily to the side, and he was wearing shorts.

"Good! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he sat next to the boy. Naruto attempted to do the same as Shisui was, but he was too small, Shisui laughed lightly at this.

"Just relaxing a bit. I just came back from a mission. Where's Sasuke today?" Shisui asked.

"He's coming right now, look, see? Here he comes." Naruto said as the two turned around to see Sasuke running down the bank.

"Hello Shisui." Sasuke said as he sat on the other side of the boy.

"Hey, do you two want to go get some food? It's almost lunch time." Shisui offered.

"Yeah!" Both boys chimed happily.

The Uchiha's were such precious people to him. He had been there a year, and they were his family. Neither the Uchiha's nor Naruto cared that he was adopted; they were his family no matter what. He already had so many happy memories to think back on when he grew up.

Naruto remembered what it was like to be an orphan. He was always so sad, but masked it. And he knew now…You need a reason to be sad, death could make you sad, being ignored could make you sad…but you never needed a reason to be happy.

And Naruto was happy

(1) – You know the necklace Itachi wears? Yeah, that's the one Sasuke and Naruto got for him.


	3. Five

"That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end." ~ Lise Hand

* * *

><p>5 year old Naruto entered the academy with his older brother Sasuke. Normally, children entered the Academy at 7 or 8, but Naruto was an exception. Sasuke was entered the academy as well, but Sasuke was 7.<p>

Naruto nervously clinged onto Sasuke's arm as they entered the classroom and quickly took a seat. They were about 5 minutes early, so the classroom wasn't completely full yet.

"Sasuke-chan, are you sure I'm strong enough to be here? Aniki said I was too young…Is that true? Chichiue said that too."

"No, it's okay. I think you'll do just fine. And so does okasan! And Shisui too! And you know how right Shisui always is!" Sasuke said as he patted his little brother on the head.

"Okay Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said happily as he glanced around the room. In this large classroom, were the people that were going to eventually be to become his friends. He was so excited!

His eyes fell on a girl with green eyes and pink hair. He blushed slightly. This girl was Naruto's first crush.

"Okay children. Welcome to Konoha academy! I'm your sensei, Umino Iruka. You'll learn how to become ninja here. And in only a few years time, you'll be able to take your Genin test. If you pass, you'll be on your on path to life! Now, what are your names?" There new sensei said. Iruka had brown hair, tied back into a ponytail. And he had a scar across his nose, most likely received from a dangerous mission.

"Sasuke-chan! That was so much fun! I can't wait to go back!" Naruto said as he talked on and on about the Academy. He loved it so much!

"Sasuke-chan…I want people to acknowledge me!" Naruto stopped walking.

"Huh? But people do acknowledge you."

"No, only mom and dad do…and you, and Itachi…But everyone else in the village hates me. Sasuke-chan, I want to become Hokage! It's my dream! And I won't ever give it up." Sasuke smiled at this. People should always follow their dreams, so he was going to encourage Naruto.

"Good Naruto, don't ever give that up!" Sasuke encouraged. He was going to help his little brother follow on his dream no matter what!

* * *

><p>"Nothing less from my son. Congratulations." Fugaku said. Itachi was only 12 years old, and he was already an ANBU captain.<p>

"Okasan, chichiue, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"You're big brother is now an ANBU captain, and he's only 12! That's an amazing thing children. You can learn from this. He graduated the academy when he was 7, and mastered the sharingan when he was 8." Fugaku said proudly,

"Sharingan? What's that?" Naruto asked, and everyone went quiet. Naruto realized this, and spoke up again.

"Aniki? What is that?" Naruto asked, calling to his eldest brother.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Itachi said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, who groaned playfully in response.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come. I'll take you to get some sweets." Itachi said as he led the two young children out the door. He knew his parents needed to talk about Naruto, so he wanted them to be alone.

"Okay, come on Sasuke-chan, let's go!" Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Mikoto, he does understand that he was adopted. I know he remembers. When he learns about advanced bloodlines in class, he'll understand why he doesn't have the sharingan." Fugaku said.

"Yes, but I suppose we can handle it when he asks us about it."

* * *

><p>"A…aniki?" Naruto called out as he entered his older brother's room. It was dark, due to the fact that it was 3 in the morning. Naruto starred at the random blob under the covers, and called out again.<p>

"Aniki?"

"Hmm, what is it Naruto?" Itachi said as he sat up.

"I had a bad dream; can I sleep with you, please?" Naruto put on a pouting face, and Itachi sighed, pulling the covers off.

"Sure, come here."

"Yay! Thank you aniki!" Naruto said as he cuddled up to his brother. Itachi pulled the covers over them and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

_Such innocence can't last too long. And I'll be the one to take it away._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking home alone from the academy. Naruto hadn't gone because he had a fever in the morning, and Mikoto wouldn't let him leave the house.<p>

Sasuke understood though. Normal children got sick a few times a year. It was unstoppable. But since Naruto had lived with the Uchiha's, he had never even shown any signs of being sick. It made Sasuke wonder sometimes.

As he walked the path to his house, he could hear whispers of his family members.

'_I wonder if he'll graduate as soon as Itachi did.'_

'_He's no where near as strong as his older brother.'_

'_His brother is already an ANBU captain!_'

Sasuke covered his ears as he ran towards his house. He opened the door, walked inside, and slammed the door behind him.

"Sasuke-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the older boy. Naruto had a blanket draped around him. He sounded sickly.

"Nothing Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he slowly made his way towards his room, followed closely by Naruto.

"I feel yucky. But kaasan gave me medicine, so I feel a lot better than I did before!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"That's good Naruto." Sasuke smiled despite what he heard earlier.

"Sasuke-chan…I know you're hurting but I don't know why. But just…be happy okay? Because I love you!" Naruto said as he reached over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sat there for a few moments in shock, before returning the hug.

Naruto had been with them for 2 years already, and he never told anyone that he loved them. The Uchiha's knew Naruto loved them, but this was the first time an Uchiha actually heard the words come out of Naruto's mouth.

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

><p>"Aniki, what are you doing!" Naruto asked as he watched the older boy search through his stuff. Naruto had come home to find his room a mess, and some of his things were broken.<p>

Naruto had a stuffed fox that he had gotten on his 4th birthday. It was his most precious possession. He also had a bed cap that he got from Sasuke on his 5th birthday.

"Naruto, welcome home." Itachi said as he grabbed the stuffed fox. He walked up to Naruto and threw him onto the bed. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Aniki! Give me my fox!" Naruto whined as he reached out for the toy.

"Your innocence Naruto…you can't keep it if you want to become a ninja."

"My…innocence?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Itachi said as he ripped the fox in half, and threw it to the floor. He looked at Naruto before leaving the room, and leaving Naruto alone to cry.

Naruto was an innocent child, more so then Sasuke. Sasuke knew about some cruel things in the world. But Naruto knew only of the good. Itachi was trying so hard to get rid of Naruto's innocence, because he believed the child would be powerful if he knew how horrible the world was. But try as he would, Itachi could not break Naruto's innocence.


	4. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Umm…animal abuse in this as well as some blood.

* * *

><p>Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in a descending spiral of destruction ... The chain reaction of evil — hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars — must be broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation. - MLK<p>

* * *

><p>"He's avoiding me." Itachi pointed out.<p>

"Nonsense Itachi! Why would Naruto be avoiding you?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out soon." Itachi said as he left the room. He knew Naruto was avoiding him. He had been since he broke that stupid fox toy a few months ago. That either meant Naruto was mad at Itachi…

…or he was afraid of him.

"Sasuke, he's so cute!" Naruto said as he pet the little puppy they found. It was a black lab, and a very small one at that. It couldn't have been more then 6 weeks old.

"Yeah, he is! What should we name him?" Sasuke asked.

"How about Akaru?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay!" Sasuke agreed.

"We have to hide him from kaasan though. She doesn't like dogs."

* * *

><p>"Okasan…why does everyone hate me so much?" 6 year old Naruto asked his mother as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.<p>

"Why would you say a thing like that Naruto?"

"Because all the adults glare at me! Why is that?"

"Sit down Naruto. And we'll tell you." Fugaku said as Naruto took a seat.

"You see Naruto, the thing is…" Fugaku took a deep breath and continued.

"6 years ago a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village."

"I know about that otosan. And I know Yondaime gave up his life to seal the demon inside of a baby…What does that have to do with me?"

Naruto's parents sighed. They had planned on telling Naruto this when he was a little older. But they couldn't lie to him when he had asked them such a seemingly innocent question. But they loved him so much, and wanted to protect him from the hatred of the village. Slowly, they wanted to have Naruto open up to everyone. They wanted to show the village that he was a sweet boy who had a lot of potential.

"Naruto…you're that baby. You have Kyuubi sealed inside of you." Fugaku said. Naruto's eyes widened at this. All the dirty looks, the cruel language…it was all because of that.

Itachi's eyes gleamed in the light and he slipped away from his parents.

'_Interesting.__' _He thought.

"Wh…what? No! No okasan, tell me it's a lie!" Naruto said as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"Naruto sweetie, don't cry!" Mikoto said as she pulled the boy onto her lap and rocked him slightly.

"Naruto, it's okay. We love you so much. And so do all of your aunts, your uncles, your cousins, Itachi, and especially Sasuke." Mikoto ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as the little boy calmed down.

"You don't hate me like they do?" Naruto asked as he starred up at his mother with his innocent blue eyes. She smiled as she starred into them. Naruto deserved to be loved more so then anyone else.

"Naruto, go get Sasuke, it's time for dinner." She said as she kissed him on the forehead and he jumped off her lap, and ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

"He's a good boy." Fugaku said.

"Yes, yes he is."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-chan! Come on, it's time to eat." Naruto said he entered the older boy's room. He tried to act as cheerful as possible, but Sasuke picked up his sadness.<p>

After 3 years of being together, the two were inseparable. They spent all their waking time together, and often fell asleep together in one another's rooms. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other better then they knew themselves. So Sasuke knew if Naruto was sad, and vice-versa.

"Is everything alright Naruto? It looks like you were crying." Sasuke said as he pulled the younger boy into his arms.

"Eh? No, no, no, no! I'm okay Sasuke-chan. I hit my knee when I was coming up the stairs. You know how much of a klutz I am!" Naruto ended his sentence with a laugh, and all the sadness that he seemed to have went away.

"Okay Naruto lets go eat!"

"Okasan and chichiue were right, he really does love me!' Naruto thought to himself as he let his older brother lead him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Higher Sasuke, keep pushing!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke pushed him on a swing. There was a swing that Naruto liked a lot. It was located near the academy. It was the same swing that he met his parents on. So, he was attached to it a bit.<p>

"Look Naruto, there's Shisui! Jump off!" Sasuke said as Naruto flew off the swing. He landed on his feet, got wobbly, and fell to the ground. Sasuke laughed at him, and Naruto pulled his arm, causing Sasuke to fall next to him.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled out playfully.

"Hello you two. Having fun?" Shisui asked.

"Hi Shisui!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go kaasan? I don't want to stay home alone." Naruto said as his parents and Sasuke were about to go out the door. Itachi's birthday was tomorrow, and they were going to pick up his gift, and plan his surprise party. But they weren't taking Naruto.<p>

"Naruto-chan, you have to stay here. If you come with us, Itachi might also try to go. You need to stay here with him."

"But kaasan-"

"That's enough whining Naruto. We'll see you later." And with that, they were gone.

Naruto looked around quickly to see if Itachi was around, but it was clear. He literally jet up the stairs and into his room, closing (and locking) the door behind him. With a breath of relief, he turned around to see Itachi sitting on his bed.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he stood up and walked towards the little boy. Naruto's eyes widened, and he grabbed the doorknob to unlock and open it, but a larger hand grasped his, and held the knob closed.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Wh...why are you in my room aniki?" Naruto asked, shaking slightly. Itachi had begun acting weird lately, and he had no clue why. It was really scaring him.

"I want to…teach you something." Itachi said, picking up Naruto and slinging him over his shoulder. The younger boy screamed and kicked and flailed, but Itachi would not let him go.

"Aniki! No, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he was dragged out into the backyard. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as Itachi led him back to the shed where he and Sasuke hid Akaru.

"AKARU!" Naruto screamed as he saw the little puppy on the ground, whimpering in pain. His front legs were both broken, and he had a few cuts on his back and tail.

Itachi put Naruto down, and the little boy ran to the dog.

"Aniki, what happened? Who did this?" Naruto asked.

"I did."

"Wha…what? WHY!" Naruto yelled, tears slowly rolling down his cheek onto Akaru's nose.

"Because, I have to teach you hatred, and how you can use it as an advantage." Itachi said as he took a kunai out of his pouch and stuck it through Akaru's tail, pinning it to the ground. The little puppy howled in pain, and tried to get away.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, and Itachi held onto his arm, pulling a kunai out from his pouch with the other. He took the kunai and shoved it slowly into Akaru's ribs, pulling it out, and then pushing it in again. The whole while, Naruto and the little puppy cried.

"Aniki, stop it! Please stop, you're going to kill him!" Naruto whined.

"That's the plan Naruto." He said as he stabbed the puppy through the skull, ending his misery.

Naruto went limp as he saw Akaru's eyes go blank. Itachi noticed this, and shook Naruto harshly.

"You hate me don't you Naruto? You want to hurt me right? That's what you have to do in real life. Emotions can be used to your advantage. Hate people, get angry at them…and you can use that anger, and that hatred to kill them. If you have people you care about, then they're going to be kidnapped and used against you. Ninja's shouldn't, no; they can't love because love will be conquered by hatred. If you don't learn hatred, you'll never survive."

There was something Itachi did wrong when he told Naruto to hate. He told Naruto that emotions could be used to his advantage. 'Emotions' is the word that stuck to Naruto. Love is an emotion, and he loved his family so much. So in a battle, he would think about all his precious people and thinking of them would make him strong and want to protect them. He would use love as his emotional advantage.


	5. Seven

"Aniki, train me!" Sasuke said as he greeted his older brother at the door.

"Maybe later Sasuke. I just got back from a mission." Itachi responded as he patted his little brother on the head, and made his way towards his room.

"I'll train with you Sasuke-chan!" Naruto piped cheerfully.

"It won't be the same Naruto…but okay, I guess. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Shisui! Happy birthday!" Naruto said as he hugged the older boy tightly.<p>

Shisui had become a very important part of Naruto's life. He loved his cousin, and nothing anyone did would change that.

"Shisui, you've become my best friend…and that is why…I must kill you." Itachi said as he finished off his attack by stabbing Shisui in the heart with a kunai, he pushed the struggling boy into the nearby lake, and watched as he gasped for air, and attempted to swim to the surface.

Itachi smirked as he looked at his reflection in the water, the mangekyo sharingan. Something he had wanted for so long.

'_And now I'll test it on my family. I'll test my power on everyone except my two little brothers. Sasuke, you're lucky Naruto came into our life. If he didn't…you'd be the first one I would kill.'_

* * *

><p>"Okasan, why are they doing that to Shisui? What happened?" Naruto asked, holding his mothers hand tightly.<p>

"He's dead Naruto."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he went to sleep, and he's never going to wake up." She said, trying her best to conceal her tears. Naruto was on her right, and Sasuke was on her left. She had to stay strong for her sons. Speaking of sons…

Itachi was standing next to his father, emotionless. Everyone knew Itachi was sad though. They all knew how close the two were. And Itachi was probably so hurt, that he didn't know how to react.

"No! He has to come back okasan! Why won't he come back?" Naruto said as he sobbed quietly. Mikoto picked Naruto up and held him closely.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, I always want you to protect the ones you love. Because the one's you love are your precious people, and you never want to lose your precious people. Family is the most important thing in the world. Don't ever forget that."

And Naruto wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, wake up! Wake up Naruto!" Sasuke said as he shook his little brother slightly. It was Naruto's 7th birthday today, and Sasuke wanted to be the first one to see him on his birthday.<p>

"Wha…What is it niichan?" Naruto asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Sasuke said as he hugged the younger boy.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said happily as he got up to get dressed. Despite the fact that it was Naruto's birthday, both Sasuke and Naruto still had to go to the Academy. But brother had a surprise for him after school. And Sasuke was in charge of keeping it a secret. He wanted to know what was going on, but Itachi refused to tell him.

"We're late, we're late, we're late!" Sasuke repeated as he and Naruto ran home. They were already an hour late for Naruto's surprise party.

"Sasuke-chan…something isn't right…it's too quiet."

"I know, but there's a reason behind it."

"No…Sasuke-chan, something's wrong. I'm scared." Naruto said as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. Was that a person he just saw?

"Naruto come on!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and ran. The two ran into their house to find in dark, quiet, and empty.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said. Everyone was supposed to jump out and yell surprise. Why was there no surprise?

"Surprise." A voice came, and the two boys whipped their heads around. Itachi was standing there, in his ANBU uniform, smirking.

"Aniki? What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his hold on Naruto's hand, and began walking, but Naruto stood still.

"Naruto, come here…" Sasuke said, but still, Naruto would not move.

"Naruto what-" Sasuke eyes widened as he finally took notice to what Naruto was looking at…

Their parents lay dead on the floor.

"ANIKI! What happened? NO! This can't be real!" Sasuke yelled, letting go of Naruto.

"Oh yes, it's all real. And it's not just that, everyone else is dead. I slayed them all." Itachi said, walking up to the two boys.

"NO! Stay away!" Sasuke yelled, running towards the door, but he was stopped as Itachi grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground near Naruto, who pulled him into his arms, trying his best to comfort and be comforted.

"Why aniki…why would you do this?" Naruto asked, finally finding his voice.

"Why? Because I wanted to test myself. I gained the mangekyou sharingan when I killed Shisui, so why not test it out on my family?" Itachi said.

"No! Aniki…I…I don't understand."

"What's not to understand Naruto?"

"Aniki…how could you kill everyone so easily? Why not us too?" Sasuke asked.

"Foolish little brother, you're not even worth killing. If you want to kill me, hate me, then detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And then some day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar, and forced him to look into his eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke was in another world. A world he had never seen before.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice snapped him back to reality, and Itachi was gone.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, hugging him. Sasuke sat there clenching his fists.

"Sasuke…They're gone…they're really all gone…Okasan, otosan, everyone!" Naruto sobbed loudly into Sasuke's shirt, and in response Sasuke pushed him away harshly.

"Sasuke…what…?"

"Dead. They're all dead Naruto! And you don't even care!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto sniffed. They were his family too...Of course he cared! Why else would he be crying? He was devastated at the fact that Itachi had killed Sasuke's family, his family...

"You're not a part of this family, and you never were! It's all your fault they're dead! If my parents didn't adopt you, aniki wouldn't have killed anyone! It's you! It's all your fault!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the pale boys wrists tightly.

"Sasuke, stop. You're hurting me." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke was never like this before! How could Sasuke blame him so easily? They were so close! Inseparable! And now...now Sasuke hated him. And Naruto wasn't even the one to blame! It was Itachi! Itachi was the one who killed everyone. Naruto had nothing to do with it!

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he backhanded Naruto, who wasn't expecting this, and fell to the floor. He reached a hand to his cheek in shock. Sasuke never hit him...Well, unless they were sparring, but that was a completely different story!

"From now on, you listen to me and only me!"

"But Sasuke-"

"Shut up! Don't speak! Don't whimper, don't do anything!" Sasuke yelled, and Naruto tried his best to hold back his tears. The two of them were so close. And now look what had happened. Their relationship would never be the same again. Naruto loved Sasuke so much. Sasuke was his older brother!

"I'll get revenge on him. I'll kill him, torture him for doing this," Sasuke said as he looked over to Naruto. And for the first time that night, Sasuke smirked. But not the kind of smirk Naruto wanted to see upon his older brothers face.

"And you're going to help me."

Whatever had happened to Sasuke in those few seconds he was out of it was a blur to Naruto. He would never know what happened, but he didn't care. His mothers kind words stuck to him.

"_Naruto, no matter what happens, I always want you to protect the ones you love. Because the one's you love are your precious people, and you never want to lose your precious people. Family is the most important thing in the world. Don't ever forget that."_

_And Naruto wouldn't._

_No matter what, Naruto would protect the only person he loved. _

_Even if it ended in his death._

_He would protect his one true precious person._

_Naruto loved Sasuke more then anything else. And no matter what happened…_

_He always would…_

* * *

><p>So that's the end! I may end extra chapters here and there though!<p> 


End file.
